The Third Winchester Brother
by IzzyDelta
Summary: Team Gibbs head out on a case only find a cabin full of sulphuric stench. Tony, being the elder half-brother of our favourite pair of hunters, calls them in to help out. Nothing too bad could happen could it? See disclaimer on profile page
1. Chapter 1

**The Third Winchester Brother**

**Chapter 1**

A sleek black federal car pulls up outside a rural crime scene. Well, a crime scene nowhere near a town that is large enough for a hotel rather than a motel, but not far enough away to deter the spectators. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is first out of the car and he surveys the scene before the agent accompanying him climbs out as well. He looks the way they had come in time to see two trucks coming up the dirt track behind them. 'DiNozzo.' He states thumping the top of the car. The passenger door opens and as Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo climbs out and pulls his cap on top of his hair. He surveys the lingering crowd and the crime scene beyond.

'Ranger Thompson said the witnesses will be in the cabin on the far right. They have been instructed not to talk to one another.' He reports as the trucks pull up behind them.

'Good.' Gibbs states. 'David, McGee. Start processing the scene. DiNozzo, you're with me.'

'Yes boss.' The three chorus as they spread out to their assigned tasks. Tony DiNozzo follows his boss through the crowd to the end cabin. At the door he pauses and looks back critically over the scene.

'Just a minute boss. Want to follow up a hunch.' Tony hurries away before Gibbs can tell him otherwise. Tony heads to a cabin closer to the one where the bodies are hidden. He crouches at the door and swipes a gloved finger along the bottom of the door. his eyes narrow slightly before he enters the cabin. Within seconds he is right back out and breathing deeply. Gibbs looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. Tony tilts his head towards the door. Gibbs humours him and makes his way over. 'Go in.' Tony prompts him. Gibbs does so and like Tony, he is out almost immediately.

'What's that?'

'Sulphur.' Tony states. 'But not the ordinary kind. We're out of our league Gibbs.'

'Why?'

'Because our killer is either supernatural or has summoned the supernatural.' Tony pauses. 'Just my luck as well.'

'Why?'

'Supernatural why or my luck why?'

'Luck.'

'The best in the business. I don't really want to see them at the moment.' Tony glances over the crowd and groans softly. 'Gibbs, go interview the witnesses.' Gibbs glares at his subordinate.

'Rule 38.' He mutters softly.

'The only way I can tell you what to do huh?' Gibbs gives him a look that tells Tony the answer. He pulls out his phone and scans the crowd again. 'They would already be here wouldn't they?' He mutters to himself dialling. Gibbs frowns but doesn't say anything as he walks away. 'Follow. Me. Quiet. Both. Close. Understood?' Gibbs understands the basics to Tony's side of the conversation but not the details. He knows that Tony has received an answer in the affirmative because he is moving to one side of the scene before ducking back under the tape. Movement in the crowd catches Gibbs' eye. Two men are moving in the same direction as Tony. Gibbs glances over at Tony but seeing him watching them as well relaxes only fractionally. The lead agent thinks that they will meet near to the scene but as soon as Tony makes eye contact with the pair, he glances over to Gibbs and gives a tiny shake of the head before sprinting away from the scene. The pair, both tall and muscled one with close cropped seemingly dark hair and the other with longer and lighter hair, take off after him. Ziva and McGee watch them go and make to follow but Gibbs' looks tells them to stay at their jobs. Reluctantly, they do so.

* * *

Tony leads the two men from the crowd on a merry chase through the woods. He keeps just far enough ahead to make sure they can't predict where he is leading them but close enough so it is easy for them to track him by eye. Abruptly, he stops in the middle of a clearing. He spins on his heel and faces them with his arms crossed and a sour expression on his face. The pair skid to a stop a safe distance away, meaning no fists will be flying. The shorter of the pair shifts uncomfortably. Tony pins his gaze onto him. 'Hi Tony.' He says trying to get his natural confidence in his tone.

'Dean. Sam.'

'Tony, we're sorry. We should have been there. We really should have.'

'Dude.' Dean interrupts.

'Dean. It's Tony and our Mum.' Tony glares at Dean.

'Dude, I'm sorry. Sammy-'

'Don't just blame Sam.' Tony interrupts.

'I wasn't. I made sure we wouldn't be able to go. Sammy kept saying we needed to go. To get ready. To be there.'

'That true?' Tony asks Sam. He nods. Tony's gazed drops to the floor for a brief second before flicking back up to look at the boys. 'So you two princesses fancy working for your big brother?'

'What we got?' Sam asks all professionalism.

'Summoning ritual. Demons.'

'Singular or plural?'

'From the reek, I'd say plural. Three to five maybe. Didn't get a good enough look to judge.'

'Our kind of gig.' Dean smirks.

'Obviously.' Tony drawls. 'Or I would have arrested your asses and handed them over to the Bureau.'

'Give us the rest brother.' Sam interjects before a full blown argument can arise.

'Two Marines dead. Don't have the specifics. My team does.'

'Your boss give you that team?'

'His rules.'

'Number thirty four?'

'Close but no dice. Thirty eight actually. Your case, your lead. He turned it over to me.'

* * *

Ziva, McGee and Gibbs all covertly watch the woodland as they finish processing the scene. As one they all turn to face the Winchesters as they emerge from the woods. 'We're going to-' Tony cuts him off by holding his hand out for the keys.

'Keys.'

'Tony, no.'

'Fee-' Dean cuts Tony off by handing over his keys.

'You wouldn't dare.' Dean accuses his older brother. Tony just gives him a look that says try me before walking over to the crowd and pushing through. On the far edge he groans.

'Where is it?'

'Behind the trees.' Dean yells back. Sam ducks under the tape and wanders over to the cabin.

'Tonio. Which cabin?' Sam calls. No answer comes back making the tallest Winchester frown. A mobile beeps and Gibbs retrieves his. He struggles to look at it prompting McGee to read it out.

'Show them.' Gibbs raises his eyebrow at the tech expert. 'It's from Tony. It just says show them.' Gibbs growls at the young agent but strides over to the tall Winchester.

'This way.' he growls.

'You must be Gibbs.' Sam says conversationally. 'Tony talks a lot about you.'

'Does he now?' Gibbs grits out.

'Yup.' Sam glances over at the crowd. 'Tell him I said this and I'll deny all knowledge.' By this time Dean has stop sulking about giving the Impala keys to Tony and has joined the two. Curious, Ziva and McGee follow but at a safe distance.

'What that Gunny Gibbs is Daddy number two?' He interjects before Sam can say anything more.

'And our dad being Daddy number one yeah.'

'What about Senior?' Gibbs asks curious.

'Father not Daddy.' Sam says.

'He's just the guy who helped bring him into existence. You and Dad are his real fathers, so Tony says anyway, Agent Gibbs.' The rumble of the Impala makes the brothers look over. Tony guides the car around the crowd and parks it near the sulphur infused cabin.

'Hey Princess.'

'That's you.' Dean mutters to his younger brother.

'I think you'll find that's you Dean.' Sam counters smirking. Dean glares at Sam before glancing at the agents. He growls deep in his throat as he marches over to Tony. The senior field agent clips him around the back of his head before pushing the packed duffel in his chest. Gibbs and Sam approach the cabin. Gibbs wrinkles his nose and Sam recoils. He spins round on his heel to take a couple of deep breaths. Ziva offers a pair of the crime scene gloves to him. He takes them reluctantly breathing deeply as he does so, preparing his lungs for a decent time of not breathing.

'Are you really going in there?' Ziva asks incredulously. Sam nods. 'Why?'

'I need to check it out.' Sam states before spinning round and entering the cabin, keeping the door as closed as possible. The agents recoil as fresh waves of rotten eggs reach their noses. Dean and Tony approach and take note that Sam isn't there.

'He in?' Tony asks. Gibbs nods.

'Five you say?' Dean snorts before pulling a face a the stench of sulphur. 'I'd say seven.'

'Yeah and like you've ever been good at calculating this stuff.' Tony retorts.

'Better than you.' He mumbles. Tony smirks.

'Since when?' The door opens and Sam stumbles out he pushes past the group of Winchesters and agents to gulp in fresh air.

'Enough for five.' He states before striding over to trees on the opposite side of the crime scene tape. 'Meet at Motel.' He signs in military speak to Tony and Dean. They both nod.

'Military signals?' Gibbs queries despite himself.

'They were brought up on the road.' Tony says quietly. 'By a Marine.' He adds knowing that fact will help their cause with his bad tempered boss. 'Scene processed?' he asks.

'Pretty much.' McGee says before pausing. 'Why?'

'Rule 38.'

'How is it your case Tony?' Ziva enquires snidely. Dean gives Tony his "seriously?" look when Ziva questions his authority.

'Because it is.' Gibbs states. Tony shares a looks with Dean. Dean nods once.

'Right.' Tony looks around the scene. 'Ziva take Dean to see the bodies, I assume Ducky hasn't moved them yet.'

'He hasn't' McGee confirms before Ziva can say anything.

'McGee take the truck back to the Motel. Ziva can have the sedan. Gibbs you've got questions I'll answer in the car.'

'Dude, you're not taking my Impala.'

'Ziva's driving. Don't sweat I'll take good care of her.'

'Dude.' Dean protests. Tony just makes shooing motions with his hands. Dean takes the hint and follows Ziva.

'Ziva, if he miss behaves, break his arm.' Dean sends a glare over his shoulder. Tony call tell from Ziva's posture that she is smirking.

'I'd like to see her try.' Dean's mutter can clearly be heard by the three men left behind at the cabin.

'He's Dean?' McGee asks Tony quietly. He nods. 'Dean?' McGee calls over.

'What?' Comes the curt reply.

'She's ex-Mossad.' Dean smirks.

'Really?' He drawls. Tony fights to keep a guffaw in and fails miserably.

'Something funny DiNozzo?' Gibbs all but accuses him.

'Aw yeah.' He pulls himself together. 'McGee. Truck.' McGee reluctantly peals away and heads over to the forensic truck. 'Come on boss. I did say I would answer questions in the car.' Tony leads Gibbs over to the Impala and settles himself behind the wheel. 'Man it is a long time since I drove her.' He sticks his eyebrow up at his boss. 'Aren't you going to get in?' Gibbs smirks but does get in.

'Whose is she?

'Sam and Dean's, primarily. But I look after her every so often. Spent a year or so living in her with them.'

'Her?'

'She's Dean's baby. Even when he was a kid.'

'You've known them how long?'

'Since Dean was a baby.' Tony doesn't give any more information. He reverses the Impala back to the track and follows the truck back to the main road. Once on the road he opens up the engine and roars past the truck taking his frustrations out on the gas pedal.

'Driving a bit like me, aren't we DiNozzo?' Tony grunts in reply. 'Care to explain?' Tony sighs heavily in frustration.

'They're my brothers. Little brothers.' Tony adds onto the end. 'Younger half brothers.'

'I thought your mum died.' Gibbs says slightly confused. 'That was our motel.' He points out at they roar past.

'I know. Giving Sam time to get back. That sulphur, it brings back bad memories for both of them.'

'Of what.'

'Hell.'

'Hell?'

'Hell.'

'As in?'

'As in the underworld, where your soul goes if it ain't going to heaven. Yes.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony finally pulls the Impala in front of the motel room and cuts the engine. 'Our rooms are further down.' Tony just nods to the window in front of him. Gibbs looks at the window and recognises the silhouette of the tallest and youngest Winchester moving about on the other side.

'This one is my brothers' room.' Tony climbs out of the car. Gibbs follows but keeps his eye on the other man.

'Why didn't you tell us about them?'

'Would you have believed me? The occult and monsters?'

'We deal with monsters everyday Tony.'

'Inside.' Tony steps over the flower border and straight up to the motel room door. He taps at the window before banging on the door. Sam opens it immediately.

'Where's Dean?'

'Checking the bodies. Good run?' Sam shrugs but steps back allowing Gibbs and Tony to enter. 'Bad?'

'One of the worst summoning's I've seen.'

'You see a lot?' Gibbs questions.

'Yes.' Sam says non-committedly.

'Tony?' Gibbs asks.

'It's probably the worst I've seen.' The _and done_ are obvious to the two brothers in the room. Gibbs senses there is more but, sensibly, doesn't dig deeper.

'They summoned five like you thought. But there was enough stuff for ten. At least.' Tony swears softly.

'Our Guys interrupted them?'

'Or they were interrupted. Dean will be able to tell us if they are the idiots who wanted to commune with hell's minions.' Sam's tone is bitter.

'Why would anyone want to commune with hell's minions, as you say?'

'If they were are a crossroads, I'd say they wanted to get something rich, their loved ones better, to be successful at their job or hobby.' Tony tells Gibbs.

'But we're not.' Sam adds. 'So they've either been coerced or.'

'Stupid enough to try it out for themselves.' Dean's voice says as he, Ziva and McGee enter the room. 'It weren't the marines.'

'How so?' Gibbs asks. Dean looks at his older brother and indicates that they should talk outside. Tony flicks his eyes towards Sam. Dean shakes his head. Tony manoeuvres himself around his colleagues and steers Dean out of the door making sure it is closed behind them.

'What?'

'There were five marines. Three are possessed.'

'Positive?'

'Seventy, seventy five percent sure.' Dean doesn't really look sure.

'Five demons. Three possessing Marines and the other two?'

'The summoners?' Dean guesses.

'Anthony?' The elderly ME from the scene hurries up to him.

'Don't say a word.' Tony mutters at Dean's smirk.

'Have you seen Jethro?'

'He's in there Ducky.' Tony indicates to the door.

'Anthony?' Dean asks softly. 'You hate that name.'

'Dean, what else?' The younger man smirks at the hard tone from the elder. 'Dean?'

'The two marines in the cabin, they'd been possessed. Before they died.' The door to the room opens and Sam emerges.

'They're getting antsy in there.'

'They're not our problem. We have five possessed humans out there. How do you know there are three missing Marines?' Tony addresses the last comment to Dean.

'Five sets of dog-tags under the two bodies left behind. Two linked up with names on the uniforms.'

'Makes sense that the others are possessed.'

'Why didn't the demons or what have you possess the summoners right away?'

'Because there were protection charms where the summoners stood.' Sam states confidently.

'So who ever these guys are…'

'They knew what they were doing.' Dean finishes Tony's statement in time for the premier team from NCIS to hear the last statements.

'What do we do?' Dean asks Tony.

'Well DiNozzo?'

'We head back to DC.' Tony adjusts his gaze to encompass everyone. 'All of us. You two pack. You're staying with me.'

'Anthony?'

'Yeah Ducky?'

'Who are these two?'

'Friends. McGee, make sure you have your laptop and sit behind me in the impala. Sam, you're shotgun. Pack.' Dean and Sam edges past the federal agents to pack.

'What about us?' Ziva asks snidely.

'We'll meet you at the yard.' Tony raises his voice. 'SAM! Make sure your computer is accessible. We'll need it.'

'It's in the car.' Sam yells back

'Where?'

'Back seat.' Dean mutters as he emerges carrying two military duffle bags. Sam leaves the room moments later. Sam tosses Dean the room key. Dean scowls but the younger man just tilts his head towards their older brother. The scowl deepens but he does head over to the reception room and deposits the room key. Sam had closed the room's door after making sure that nothing had been left behind and that everyone was on the sidewalk. Sam lowers himself into the shotgun seat and McGee slips in behind the driver's seat. 'Why can't I drive?' Dean whinges leaning on the roof of the car.

'Do you know where we're going?'

'Course.' Tony glances over his shoulder before glaring at his brother. 'When we're in the area, we swing by. Check your defences.' Dean becomes slightly uncomfortable.

'In.' Tony climbs into the car stopping the conversation in their tracks.

* * *

When Dean wandered over to the office to return the key, Gibbs and the rest of the federal agents had dispersed back to their cars and trucks. Gibbs had snagged the truck's keys from McGee. He glances between Ziva standing next to the sedan, Tony, the Winchesters arguing over the impala and the forensic truck. He sends a glance over to the medical examiner's truck. 'Ziva. Leave the car. DiNozzo can pick it later.' Ziva hurries over to join Gibbs in the truck.

'What's going on with them Gibbs?' she asks. 'Who are those two?'

'Tony needs to tell us himself.'

'But you know?' Gibbs gives her a curt nod. 'Why is he keeping secrets from us?'

'Can you say you tell us everything?' Gibbs counters.

'Well no.'

'Is he ashamed or what?'

'Ziva, he'll tell us when he's ready.' She nods reluctantly, mind cogs whirring as she processes potential scenarios. 'Stop thinking about it Ziva. Concentrate on the job. What was Dean like when you looked at the bodies?'

'Professional.' She admits. 'He didn't touch anything without gloves. He was the one who spotted the dog tags under the second body. Still not sure how though.'

'A DiNozzo spot?'

'Pretty much yeah. They are two of a kind.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

McGee walks into one of the forensic labs in the Naval Criminal Investigative Service headquarters. The technician spins round at his approach and squeals running over to hug him in her high platforms. 'McGee!' She squashes him in her embrace squeezing the air out of his lungs.

'Abby.' He gasps. 'Can I breathe please?'

'Sorry.' She says as she backs off. 'What are you doing back? I thought you would be gone for the rest of the week.'

'So did we. But it turns out that Tony's brothers turned up.'

'They're here?' Abby perks up. 'We get to meet them?'

'You knew about them?' McGee's jaw drops as Abby nods. 'I only know they're his brothers because it slipped out in the car home.'

'What did he say?'

'"Little brother would you please stop juddering your brother's seat? I thought this car was your baby." Dean growled. Tony didn't really notice. Err, Sam? He smirked before tossing a protein bar over his shoulder.'

'What were you doing?'

'I was on my laptop, we were syncing cases files. Theirs and ours.'

'Where are they now?'

'Tony dropped me off here. And heading to his apartment so they can drop his stuff off.' McGee pauses. 'How _do you_ know about them?' Abby has the grace to look sheepish.

'He left his cell in here. And it rang. I might have answered it.'

'Abby.'

'He walked in, while I was talking. He told me everything after he dealt with their problem, but he wouldn't let me meet them.'

'I can see why. All three of them together is overwhelming.' Gibbs walks into behind McGee carrying a cafpow for Abby.

'You back too Bossman?' Gibbs just raises an eyebrow. 'Of course you are. You all are.' At Abby's cheeky smile he passes the soft drink over, which she accepts gladly. 'When is Tony going to be back?'

'Soon. What do you know?'

'About what?' She asks innocently.

'Abs.' Gibbs growls warningly.

'The supernatural? Yes. Sam and Dean? Yes but never met. Tony hunts every so often. I help him with a little research sometimes.'

'How did you find out?'

'Check the floor under his desk.'

'It's a circle with a pentagon inside and a few squiggles in between the two.'

'Nope.' Abby wanders over to the main door of her lab. She moves the floor mat lying there. 'It's a devil's trap. Confines people who are possessed by demons.'

'They don't exist.' McGee states.

'Are you sure about that?' Gibbs asks him. 'Care to explain the sulphur at the cabin?'

'I can't boss.'

'Keep an open mind McGee. You might be surprised.'

'You can't believe all this Gibbs.'

'I don't completely believe in it all McGee, but I'm prepared to be won over.'

'Nice attitude Bossman.' Abby smiles recovering the devil's trap. She punches her friend in the arm. 'Learn from him Timmy.' She cocks her head. 'Why are you down here?'

'Need your encryption software.'

'Encrypt or decrypt?'

'Both. But not simultaneously.' Abby narrows her eyes only just spotting both computer bags hanging from McGee's shoulders.

'Well?' She demands holding her hand out.

'Go on McGee.' Gibbs prompts. McGee slips Sam's computer out first and quickly accesses the desktop.

'This to decrypt. Apparently, he hacked into some big-wig's database and needed to find out about a group of people who summon demons. At least that's what he said.' Abby takes over the computer and finds everything they need decrypted. She frowns.

'I've already found some of this.' She scurries over to her private work computer and finds her and Tony's supernatural research. 'And to encrypt?' she asks not moving her eyes from her screen.

'My computer. I would love if you could strengthen my firewalls and other defences. Sam is good.' Abby smirks but makes sure it doesn't stay on her face for long.

'He got a full ride to Stanford McGee. After never staying in any school for more than three months.' Gibbs watches the two of them for a couple of moments.

'Leave Abby be for now.' He advises quietly. McGee nods and the two of them slip quietly out of the lab.

'Send them down when they get here will you Bossman?' Abby calls as they leave.

'Of course Abby.'

* * *

Tony leads his brothers out of the lift and towards his desk. Ziva looked over at the sound of the lifts doors opening. She watches as the three of them walk towards her. If she wasn't ex-Mossad and currently a federal agent, she knew she would feel intimidated by all three. 'We could have run up the stairs.' Dean states.

'And?' Tony questions 'Your point is?' The man in question shrugs. Tony snags chairs from empty desks and positions them close to his. 'Sit.' Sam does as he is told, but Dean stays standing, his eyes continuously flicking around the squad room.

'Dean.' Sam warns. Tony glares at his younger brother. Sam sighs and reaches out to pull Dean into the spare chair leaving Tony the only one of them standing.

'Stay there. Don't touch my stuff, especially my computer.' Tony stows his weapon and badge in his drawer before locking. 'Pick that. He'll be here before you know it.' Sam nods knowing who the _he_ Tony is referring to.

'Of course Tony.' Sam assures his brother. 'Permission to hit him?'

'Granted only if rules are broken.' Tony states. 'Ziva, referee them.' Tony glances up at the balcony over looking the squad room.

'Where are you going?' Dean demands

'Need to talk to the big boss.'

'So we just sit here.'

'Yep.'

'Bastard.'

'You know it.' Tony retorts with a grin. He walks away but returns and leans in close to the two Winchesters. 'That's the perk of my position.' Tony saunters away as he heads to the Director's office. Dean takes a split second to push his luck. 'Dean touch my computer and you will be dead. Sam.' Sam slaps his brother around his head.

'Tony told me to Dude.' He defends when Dean glares at him. Ziva snickers slightly.

'Don't you start.' He drawls.

'So who is he to you?' she asks. Sam lifts and eyebrow and the brothers glance at each other.

'You don't know.' Sam states. 'You're the Mossad agent. I thought you had a dossier on Tony.'

'I did and do. But you two were not mentioned.'

'It's killing you isn't it?' Dean drawls. By this time Gibbs and McGee have arrived and are watching the conversation with barely concealed delight from McGee and amusement from Gibbs. 'It's killing you that Tony had been able to keep things from you. Big secrets.' Ziva stands, walks over to Tony's desk and attempts to daunt Dean. Sam struggles to keep a straight face. Dean has an expression of absolute comfort and ease. He slouches in his chair keeping his posture fluid and relaxed. He grins up at her. 'Sorry doll. But you ain't scary.' The middle child born to Mary Winchesters nee DiNozzo nee Campbell makes sure that his native Kansas twang is at the forefront.

'Who are you?' Ziva withdraws a hidden knife. Dean just sighs heavily.

'Knew that was there darling. Just like the one in the small of your back, and the one on the inside of your boot.'

'You missed one.' Dean pulls his sleeve up revealing a knife strapped to his forearm.

'This one?' Dean gives her his most winning smile. he unstraps it and Sam snatches it.

'Huh.'

'What?' Ziva snaps.

'It's steel.' Dean snorts.

'Pretty useless.'

'It's sharp.'

'How is it useless?' Gibbs asks curiously.

'It's not silver or iron.' Director Leon Vance states surprising all but Dean and Sam.

'You know about this stuff.'

'Sorry to hear about Bobby Singer.' Dean frowns.

'Bobby cleared his parents' house of a poltergeist.' Tony interjects before Dean can accuse Vance of anything. 'Busted him up rather good.'

'And how would you know that?' Gibbs asks. Tony glances sideways at the director.

'I was there.' He says evasively. 'Helping Bobby.' He pauses assesses the situation between the two boys and Ziva. 'Anyway, Director, these are they.' Vance holds his hand out to Sam and Dean.

'Good to meet you. Bobby talked a lot about you. Very proud, he was.' Tony smirks. Sam stands and takes the proffered hand.

'Good to meet you too.' Dean scowls and ignores Vance. Tony shoots a glare at his brother.

'Tone, I guess Senior was useful for something.'

'The dossier?'

'We aren't in it.'

'Mossad ain't that good after all.' Deans rises. 'I'm disappointed.' He shrugs. 'I guess money can influence people.'

'Are you saying what I think you're saying?'

'Dean. Tony.' Sam's tone is cautious. 'Stop. Now is not the time.'

'What am I trying to say?' Sam's switches his focus from his older brothers to the watchers.

'Get back. Trust me. This is going to get ugly.'

'You think I wanted to leave?' Tony yells at Dean

'You didn't fight it.' Dean shouts back.

'I was a kid.'

'I needed you.'

'And I needed you. I wanted to stay with you and Sammy. To learn form John. To be apart of a family.'

'You betrayed her.'

'When?' Tony gets right up into Dean's face. 'When did I betray her? Tell me little brother. When did I betray Mom?'

'When you didn't come back. When she died. When you didn't attend the funeral.' Tony grabs Deans and pushes him against the wall. Gibbs and McGee go to split them up but Sam holds them back shaking his head.

'You think I wanted to stay away? I wanted nothing more than to say goodbye. At least you got a goodnight's kiss from her. At least you got to see her one last time.' Tony drops him, tears streaming down his face. 'I would give my soul to see her. Even for one second. So don't you dare tell me I betrayed her. I stayed away because he threatened you.'

'What?'

'You, Sammy and dad.' Tony chokes out. Both Sam and Dean stare open mouthed at him. He looks between the two before turning and sprinting away. Sam takes a couple of steps before stopping.

'Tony!' He turns to look at Dean. 'What the hell is he talking about?'

'I don't know.' Dean stays on the floor and bangs his head against the carpet. 'Why doesn't he talk to us?'

'Probably the same reason you don't.'

'What's wrong?' Gibbs asks seeing the hidden despair in both the boy's eyes.

'We need our brother' Dean replies. 'Easy access to the roof this way?'

'If he isn't there. Try autopsy or Abby's lab. I take it you knew the schematics?' Dean nods and runs to the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tony sits on the edge of the roof looking our over the city, tears still running down his face. His legs dangling over the edge. Behind him, Sam and Dean watch not sure whether to approach or just stay back. 'Make your minds up will you?' Tony snaps refusing to turn around and look at them. Dean lingers but Sam approaches their brother.

'Tony? What you said, back there.'

'What about it?'

'Is it true?' Sam asks hesitantly

'Which part?'

'Senior threatening us.' Tony nods still not looking at them.

'Mom and Dad started the process of him adopting me. To get me out Father's reach.'

'What happened?'

'He kidnapped me and bribed officials to say mom and dad weren't suitable enough to be parents. A couple of weeks later he found me getting ready to run away. He told me that if I did so then he would kill all of you.' Dean strides across the roof and sits on Tony's other side. He lets his masks and defences drop for a few moments and lets himself leans into Tony for comfort.

'How old was I?'

'You turned three the next week.'

'So I wasn't born yet?' Tony shakes his head. He takes out his phone and sends a text to McGee. They sit on the rooftop to wait for the junior agent.

* * *

In the squad room Ziva squares up to Vance and Gibbs. 'What is going on? Who are they?'

'They told you.' Gibbs states.

'No they haven't'

'Yes they did.' McGee injects fro his desk. 'And I quote "When did I betray her? Tell me little brother. When did I betray Mom?" I reckon that tells us everything.'

'Tony doesn't have any brothers.' Ziva protests.

'On his father's side, you are absolutely right. But on mother's he has two half brothers. Sam and Dean. Sam's the youngest.' Vance says lowering himself into Tony's chair.

'How do you know this?' Gibbs asks.

'Bobby Singer told me some stuff. Tony let slip others. I just put two and two together.'

'Those unexplained injuries.' Gibbs realises. 'He was on those hunt things.'

'When he's late, he spent all night doing research for other hunters.' Vance adds. The text alert on McGee's phone goes off forestalling the continuation of the argument.

'He want a picture and letter from his desk.' He informs everyone rising and stepping over. He quickly picks the lock and digs through the drawer.

'If he wants it private. It'll be in my medals box.' McGee quickly locates the box and under all the medals he finds a folded piece of paper surrounding a slightly faded photograph. Ziva snatches it form his hands and opens up the letter.

'To Tony's nana,' She reads keeping away from anyone. 'Please can you give the enclosed photograph of his mother, Dean (4) and myself with newborn Sammy. The picture in Sammy's hand in a portrait of Tony. Please, I beg you not to let Anthony Senior know of this correspondence but Tony is a beloved member of our family and he deserves to be loved. Please give the picture to him and I will send another photo of Sammy soon. Tony should know his brothers but I know Senior will not allow it. Again, please give the picture to Tony. It will mean a lot to him. Thank you. John H Winchester. P.S. Please tell Tony we love him and think about him everyday.' She looks up at everyone staring at her with open mouths.

'Tony kept that private for a reason.' Gibbs snaps. 'Mary is dead. And so is John. You do not have the right to read his private correspondence especially out loud.'

'We deserve to know.'

'He was protecting us and them. Them from criminals and us from the supernatural' Abby shouts at her. Everyone gapes at her, no one had heard her come up from the labs. Letting herself see red, Abby slaps Ziva before taking the letter and photo from Ziva's grasp. She smiles at the photo. 'Pure innocence. Take it up to him McGee. And Tell him.' She gives the two items to the tech expert before storming off. McGee takes it numbly and walks to the elevator. Everyone else glares at Ziva before walking back to their desks ignoring her.

'Don't you have work to do David?' Vance snarls.

McGee walks on to the roof and sees the two Winchesters sitting on either side of his brothers. He smiles involuntary at the three of them who are obviously very, very close. 'Tony.' He calls keeping his distance to give them their privacy. 'Was it this one?'

'Is it the one of all four of them holding my picture?' Tony doesn't look back but Sam and Dean do.

'Yes.'

'That's the one.' Tony nudges Sam who climbs off the ridge and ambles over to his brother's friend.

'What?' he asks McGee.

'What is it?' Dean enforces Sam's question.

'Ziva snatched it out of my hand and read the letter. Out loud. Every one heard it.' Dean gets to his feet.

'I'm going to kill her.'

'What's going to bruise her ego more Dean? Abby slapping her or you killing her?' Tony asks still looking over the city

'Probably Abby why?'

'Abby yelled and slapped her.' At this Tony does look around.

'Sam, read the letter then give it to Dean.'

'Where are you going?'

'To see my best friend.' Tony passes close to McGee. 'Stay with them.'

'Course Tony.' Tony slaps him on the back with gratitude before disappearing back into the building.

'He'll be going to Abby's lab right?' Dean asks. McGee nods. 'Good.' Sam hands him the letter and photo. 'I remember this being taken. I kept asking if Tony would be there and when I would see Tony again. He held you.'

'When?'

'I think you were two months old. Senior was on a business trip and his nanny, the one dad sent this to.' Dean waves the letter. 'Brought him for a quick visit. Spent three days with us. The first day the pair of you and mom were inseparable. The second him, dad and me were inseparable. The last was spent as a family. Last time we saw him before Mom died.' Dean's face hardens. 'Come on. Can you tell Abby to keep Tony in the lab? I don't want him to see this.' McGee nods.

* * *

Everyone looks up as Sam and Dean leave the elevator, stances threatening. They all look quickly away. Ziva looks and stares at them. 'I don't usually hit females. But this time, I'm making an exception.' Dean seizes Ziva's shirt and slams her against the wall. 'No one and I mean no one invade the privacy of my big brother.' Ziva struggles. 'So you are going to explain to me and Sam why you felt is necessary to remind him of the worst era of his life and then you are going to give me a reason why I shouldn't punch the hell out of you.'

'Because I'm a federal agent.'

'Not good enough.' Dean drops her to the floor and kicks her in the stomach. 'For either question. I can your life hell. I can make it worse than hell.'

'Yeah right.' Ziva scorns.

'She thinks we don't know hell.' Sam states. Dean tilts his head in agreement. 'She obviously doesn't know about the forty hellish years after you sold your soul for my life.'

'Or the time you spent in Lucifer's cage with him and the archangel Michael.'

'Let's not forget the year you spent running and fighting for your life in purgatory.'

'And all the techniques I learnt to kill, main, torture and destroy any living thing.'

'Henrickson thought we were psycho killers. We're not but we definitely can be, if the situation calls for it.'

'Dean. Sam.' One hard voice makes the tough exteriors of the Winchesters melt away. 'Stop.'

'She invaded your privacy.' Dean protests.

'I know.'

'She doesn't respect you.'

'I know.'

'She refuses to look past your masks.'

'What makes you think I want her to see?'

'Because I know you Tony. You only want to help. You always see the good in people. You want people to see the real you. My brother. The one who helped me settle into civilian society, the one who didn't judge me when I sold my soul. The one who told me, "we can do this" when the hell gate was opened. My big brother, who is always on the end of the phone if I need him.'

'Or the one who helped me buy textbooks for Stanford. The one who listened to my rants about how dad was being, well, dad, the one who could tame him, calm him. Make him be a father. The brother whose address I used for my applications. The one who updated me with the family business before asking me about my day and teasing me about Jess. The one who made NCIS agents keep an eye on me.' Tony looks a little sheepish at the last comment.

'We need our over protective big brother. And if we need to protect him from himself and others then so be it. We will.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Chick flick moment over?' Dean asks as they separate. Tony shrugs.

'That's up to you little brother.' Tony cuffs him around his head. 'Probie. Get Abs.' He instructs his team mate becoming completely professionally. McGee heads away from the squad room to fetch the forensic technician. Dean turns away from his older brother and scans the room looking for someone whose computer he can quickly use and one that Tony won't be able to track.

'Don't bother David.' Gibbs' voice penetrates everyone's consciences. The three Winchesters all spin to stare at Ziva with the knife in her hand.

'May I?' Sam asks very calmly. Dean and Tony glance at him before turning away leaving the decision to Gibbs. The silence from whom speaks volumes. Sam smirks and stalks towards the much smaller woman. 'Tony? Is there somewhere we can play?'

'The gym. Be nice.' Tony tells him. Sam gives him an incredibly innocent and wide smile that Tony scowls at.

'Of course I'll be nice. Lucifer nice even.' Dean and Tony both break into smiles and try not to laugh.

'Lucifer nice?' Balboa asks.

'As in the fallen angel. King of hell.' Dean says loud enough for the Israeli woman to hear. Ziva throws him a scowl.

'Surprised he wants to remember that.' Tony murmurs giving Dean a significant look.

'It's no different to when I use my experiences in Purgatory and as _his_ puppet against the real scum of the earth.'

'Human monsters as supposed to.'

'Other kind yeah. The nightmares are worth it though.' Tony cocks an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Gibbs looks between the two men. Dean looks over at Balboa as a plan forms in his mind.

'What is your brother going to do with Ziva?' Gibbs asks Dean. The hunter shrugs and smiles.

'It's up to Sammy.'

'Tony!' An excited squeal stops the conversation in it's tracks. Tony spins just before Abby envelopes him an a massive Abby-sized hug. 'Do I get to meet them? Do I? Do I?' Dean takes advantage of Tony's preoccupation to sneak over to Balboa's desk.

'Hey man, need to check something. Mind if I?'

'Tony isn't to know?' Dean nods.

'It's for him. I'll be quick.' Balboa acquiesces and allows Dean.

'You won't be using fake cards will you?'

'Got an account that my big bro keeps topped up for us. Emergency use only.' Dean looks up at the agent. 'That and presents for the guy. That's a nice knife.'

'What website is that?' Balboa murmurs ducking down to look closer.

'Basically, hunters r us. But collectors use it too. Half the people on here don't know crap about how to use these things properly.' Balboa makes eye contact with Abby and gestures for her to distract Tony more. She smiles knowing she doesn't need to because she can feel that Tony trying to keep tears from falling. She squeezes him tighter to reassure. 'Done.' Dean logs out and ambles back to perch on Tony's desk.

'Don't even think about it.' Tony mutters barely audible against Abby's neck.

'Dude I'm bored.'

'Should have gone with Sam.'

'Nah, it's his gig. His turn to be the scary one.' Tony snorts as he pulls back and collects himself.

'Abs, this is my younger brother, Princess Dean.' Abby giggles at Dean's scowl. 'It's sort of a tradition between the Winchester men. You call the one whose younger than you princess. Me to Dean. Dean to Sam. Dad to me.'

'Where's Sam?' Abby asks

'You got that research?' He asks her back before turning to Dean. 'Got a case for you after we clear this one up.'

'Where?' Tony glances around to look for Sam.

'Stanford.'

'Jess?'

'No evidence.' Abby snatches the folder from McGee and hands it over. Suddenly, Sam comes bursting in. The attention of both of his older brothers snap to focus on him.

'Three of them. They're here. Coming up.' Tony switch his gaze between his brothers.

'Dean salt a channel. Sam here. Devil's trap. Then straight opposite lift and stairs.'

'Where you going?'

'In between the two. Do to my own. I'm not as fast.' Sam and Tony takes out their knives.

'Tony, where's the salt?' Dean yells as Tony position himself to cut a line in the carpet.

'Under the stairs.' Dean critically scans the wall where the stairs go up to the mezzanine.

'Seriously? Dude!' Tony beams at him. Dean opens the hidden cupboard and quickly spreads the salt everywhere to lead the possessed men right where the Winchesters want them. Tony and Sam both score lines in the carpet in their respective bull pens. And pull the carpet back to reveal the boards. They uncap spray cans of paint and situate themselves in the centre of the revealed boards. First they create the circles then the pentagram before the charms that hold the demon inside the circle.

'Sam do the other. I'll cover.' Sam doesn't reply and heads to the bull pen on the opposite side of Tony as he recovers his lesser trap. He scans the area critically and is sure that it isn't too obvious. He recovers Sam's superior trap and does the same. Sam quickly finishes the third trap and recovers it. Dean and Sam then disappear around a salted corner just as the elevator door opens and the three possessed Marines steps out. Tony only just manages to signal for everyone to keep quiet. 'Boss those Marines are here.'

'Where the hell have you three been?'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Marines separate and suddenly stop as they crash into the opposite sides of the devil's trap. 'Believe in the supernatural now?' Tony asks McGee rather snidely. 'They didn't know that the traps were there and they cant get out. can you?' He addresses the last remark to the trapped demons.

'How can you tell they are possessed?' McGee counters.

'Got that holy water ready you two?' Tony raises his voice. A bottle comes flying from around the corner and Tony just sticks his hand up to catch it without even looking.

'You don't want to do that.' The gravelly voice emits from the Marine closest to Tony.

'Don't I?'

'It won't work.'

'Now where have I heard that before?' Tony muses to himself as he opens the bottle and throws it at the man, who screams piercingly as the water touches his skin making it burn. 'You were saying?' Tony looks past the Marine at Gibbs. He caps the bottle. 'Boss? Drink this or let the water touch your skin.'

'Why DiNozzo?'

'To prove it's holy water. Humans it doesn't affect, but demons and hell spawn it does.' Gibbs catches the bottle and takes a swig.

'It's just water.'

'It's blessed water, anyone can make it. You just need to know the incantation. Throw it over our Marine.' Frowning Gibbs does so and the Marine screams again.

'Don't you just love the sound of demons screaming?' Dean smirks leaning on the wall by the corner.

'Best sound in the world.' Tony says.

'Pity we are in a federal agency.'

'Why?' Tony asks playing along.

'You remember when I told you the first time about Castiel?'

'Cas? Yeah I remember.'

'And they wanted me to use my experience in Hell?'

'You talking about Alastair?'

'Yep.'

'That is a pity.' Tony pauses. 'Although I don't really want to know what you are fully capable of.'

'Hell and purgatory. Nice combination.'

'Hell, purgatory and?' Tony prompts. Dean glares at his older brother. 'Well?'

'Oh you mean that time me and Sam were sent to Heaven?'

'Yeah. When you were sent to talk to the Angel Joshua.'

'Yeah, whatever. Sam, you finished them yet?'

'What's he making?' McGee asks.

'Charms.' Dean replies vaguely.

'Yup.' Sam walks around the corner carrying an armful of charms. Or more specially having his entire forearm covered with the strings that the charms are hanging from.

'Got enough there?' Abby asks

'For three? Nope.'

'Which ones did you make?' Tony enquires. Abby tries to distinguish between the various charms.

'The names, the truths, and a few others.' Tony smirks at the answer. Dean grins broadly.

'My favourites.' Dean states. Sam lets them all slip onto McGee's desk. He divides them into three groups. He slips one group back onto his hand. Dean grabs another group and gives the final group to the eldest of the three. 'Which one do you want Big Brother?' Tony smiles lazily at the closest Marine.

'I think I'll stay right here.' He lifts his feet onto his desk.

'What about you little brother?'

'I'll take the far one.'

'Age order then little brothers.' Tony shifts into a more comfortable position in his desk chair. Sam and Dean go to stand opposite their allotted Marines.

'What first?' Sam asks.

'The naming.' All three select the right charms and throw them into the traps each aiming for one of the symbols. All three charms land right where they were intended to land.

'Praenomino.' Tony chants.

'Barbas.' Dean echoes Tony's chant

'Pruflas.' Sam finishes the trio.

'Focalor.' Tony looks over the three Marines.

'Three high level demons. Aren't we lucky little brothers?'

'Royalty visiting us.' Tony rolls his eyes at Dean's overenthusiastic comment.

'You will die.' The Marine being possessed by Pruflas sneers.

'How many times have you died there princess?' Dean throws his arms up in frustration.

'It would take all day to count them all properly.'

'And another two to name all of mine.' Sam adds. 'What about you Tone?'

'Probably six hours for my deaths. And four for my near misses.'

'So you see.' Dean continues 'Not one of us three are even bothered by the slightest notion that one day we might not come back.'

'But what we do know is that when we go…'

'We will be taking as many as you sons of bitches as we can.' Tony taps his fingers against left temple, right shoulder and taps his chin twice. Sam and Dean both select the same charm as Tony and throw them into the traps.

'Certitudo.' Tony says loud enough for all three. The charms begin to glow. 'Take it away boys. I've done the hard work.' Sam snorts with laughter while Dean glowers.

'Yeah right Big Brother, since when did you do the dirty work?'

'I do have a reputation to maintain.'

'What do you want?'

'To destroy. To maim. To create hell on earth.' Focalor growls.

'That's honest. But not what we want to know.' Dean growls back.

'What do you want with these meat suits?' Sam asks.

'Disruption. Possession.'

'Why'd they summon you?' Dean snaps, his patience waning with every second.

'We are Dukes of Hell.' All three demons chorus. 'We are Dukes of Hell. We are Dukes of Hell. We are Dukes of Hell.'

'Give me strength.' Dean mutters.

'What did the summoners want you to do?'

'Destroy.' Barbas' reply is almost gleeful to the point that is terrifying. 'To destroy.'

'Wow, that's helpful.' Tony comments idly examining his nails and doing a perfect impression of Dean's sarcasm. 'To destroy what? Specifically.'

'Uncle Sam's little boys.'

'Uncle Sam's little boys? What do you mean?' Sam asks feeling slightly strange.

'I think he means us Feds.'

'All of them.' Focalor croons.

'Alert all-' Tony cuts Gibbs off by sticking his finger to his lips.

'Wait Gibbs.'

'Who are your friends?'

'Marquis Decarabia and Vapula.'

'Oh Christ in hell.' Dean swears. 'Just what we need.'

'Who are they?' McGee asks.

'Look 'em up.' Dean snaps over the dividing barrier. 'Five high level demons. Walking the earth.'

'Too bad three of them are about to be sent right back to hell.' The three demons burst into cackling laughter.

'Frozen.' Tony states. All three of the Winchester brothers select four charms from their selections and toss them into the traps. All three demons look at the charms and scrabble to get rid of them. The three hunters smirk at the antics. The possessed marines throw the charms beyond each hunter facing them, or in the case of Barbas past Gibbs. 'Nice shot.' Tony comments watching the charms land.

'Too bad the traps are bigger than usual.' Dean adds.

'Gibbs.' The ex-Marine bends down and pulls at the cut carpet revealing the extra-large devil's trap making sure that the charms stay with in the main circle. Tony and Gibbs make eye contact as the elder man and surrogate father nudges one of the charms within the pentagram. 'Just more powerful.' Tony informs his superior.

'Praestringo.' Dean, Tony and Sam like one. The possessed marines freeze in positions that would be other impossible to keep.

'Sammy, do it.' Dean walks out of the trap and settles himself in the window.

'Go on Little brother.' Tony encourages the youngest of the three.

_'Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae te rogamus, audi nos.'_ Sam recites from memory. Three roughly identical plumes of black smoke erupt from the mouths of the Marines. Every agent in the squad room instinctively ducks as the smoke rockets upwards to the skylight. The smoke glows yellow as the three demons are pulled back to hell. The bodies collapse and land heavily on the floor. Tony nods and three agents rush to the sides of the Marines.

'That was easy.' Dean comments from the window.

'Too easy.'

'Far too easy.' Tony finishes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ziva, McGee, Balboa and another couple of other agents escort the stunned Marines to holding cells while Tony and his brothers converse privately. 'Tony, where do you get your lines from.'

'An agent from our sister agency.'

'But who?

'I'll ring him.'

'Who is he? I'll need to talk to him.'

'So if he's asked about whether or not he's talked to the pair of you. He has to lie?'

'Tony's right Dean. It's safer for all us if we don't speak to him.'

'Go.' Dean scowls at his older brother.

'Come on. I think a Louisiana native wants to interrogate us on the exorcism and the supernatural in general.'

'Tony, Tony, Tony.' Abby's excited squeal reverberates off the windows and walls as she flings her arms around Tony's neck. 'That was amazing. I mean it was so cool. The way you were just so calm and didn't flinch.' Tony extracts himself from Abby's overenthusiastic embrace.

'I didn't do much, Abs.'

'Tony. You always sell yourself short.'

'And you're not the only one who says that. Why don't you talk to my brothers and ask them about everything?' He turns Abby and pushes her gently in the direction of Sam and Dean. She hooks her hand into the crook of Sam's elbow and allows him to walk her to the elevator. Dean hooks his arm around Abby's waist making her giggle. Tony shakes his head in disbelief.

'So much for the psychopath.' Gibbs mutters. Tony clears his throat loudly. Dean looks over with an overly innocent expression but his elder brother isn't fooled.

'Be nice and behave.' He calls.

'Who are you talking to?' Sam calls back.

'All of you.' Tony gives the three a mock glare.

'I don't like them being alone with her.' Gibbs murmurs.

'She's family to me. Meaning she's family to them. They'll protect her like the sister we never had but always wanted. Anyone fucks with her, they'll hear about it and tear the dirt bags to shreds.' Tony picks up his desk phone and dials.

'Who are you calling?' Tony holds up a finger to signal Gibbs' temporary silence.

'Hey, it's me for Operation Irish Gun.' Pause. 'Yeah. Who is it? They good? That a small relief. That so? That is very interesting indeed. Throw them a hint or two. Say Nevada or New Mexico. Yeah it's the one you gave me. I thought your research would be good, it was a pile of piss.' Tony bursts out laughing. 'Yeah you too. Thanks. Err no, you still owe me big time. Course I will. Cheers, nothing a couple slaps around the head won't cure. Who would have thought they would have got so sloppy.' Tony pauses. 'What. Shit. Yeah they do. Can you try and get it passed off as a coincidence? No they inherited it from their grandfather. Theirs not ours. No they need the place, yeah very funny. Don't make me set them on your tail and you know I will. See you around. Oh and another thing have you heard about any plots to bring down and I quote "Uncle Sam's kids" end quote?' Tony frowns at the answer he gets. Before grinning suddenly. 'Do you want me to send them over?' He asks cheekily. Gibbs raises his eyebrow at the audible protest from the other end of the line. Tony replaces the receiver with a thoughtful expression.

'Careful Tony. Wouldn't want you to pull something, because you're thinking too hard.' Ziva speaks snidely as she walks back into the squad room.

'Care to tell me how to kill a Wendigo? Or what poisons vampires? Or how to protect your house from spirits and demons. What about what connects all women in white? True or false the incisors of a vampire elongate?'

'Easy.' Ziva boasts.

'Wait. Let me call my brothers first. They are the experts after all.' Tony fishes out his cell and dials a speed-dial number. He lets it ring a couple of times before hanging up. 'They're coming.' He states just as the cell rings. 'Yup? Just challenged our lovely Israeli friends a couple of questions about your jobs and my hobby. Yeah well it's ain't my day job is it?' Tony hangs up before his brother can retort. Ziva perches herself on the edge of her desk and keeps eye contact with Tony trying to intimidate him but failing.

* * *

'Is she trying to outstare you big bro?' Dean asks as he comes back into view with Sam and Abby in tow.

'Yup. Guess our training with Dad and living with my father suits me well.'

'What were the questions Tony?' Sam asks nicking McGee's chair. Dean situates himself back into the window. Abby decides to drape herself over Tony's shoulder.

'First two. How do you kill a Wendigo and what poisons a vampire?' All attention is turned to Ziva.

'Easy. Doesn't exist. Garlic and sunlight.' Dean barely attempts to keep his smile from spreading across his face. Sam's eyes begin to twinkle with mirth.

'Go on.'

'How to protect a building from spirits and demons. What connects all women in white?'

'You can't. They're women who wear white.' Sam barely conceals a snort. Dean shakes with silent laughter. Abby has no compunctions and is giggling in Tony's ear. Only his undercover experience is keeping Tony from falling apart. He glances over at his boss and sees that the normally ice cold blue eyes are shining with laughter.

'True or false the incisors of vampire elongate.'

'True.' A loud bang comes from the direction of McGee's desk. Sam had fallen off the chair and was shaking with silent laughter.

'Attention.' Tony barks. Both brothers snap to attention still shaking with laughter.

'You, him, me or Abs?' Tony asks his youngest sibling.

'Lets let Abby try the questions. I want to know what she knows.' Abby tramps into the middle of the bullpen.

'Wendigos can only be killed by fire. To poison a vampire you give them dead man's blood, but it won't kill them you have to decapitate them. To protect buildings from demons and spirits use lines of either goofer dust or salt at every door leading outside and every window. Women in white are all wronged woman who killed their children while temporarily insane and kill themselves after finding out that their partners have cheated on them. False, they have a completely different set of teeth altogether.' Abby states confidently.

'I'm impressed Tony.' Sam gapes.

'Why?'

'You taught her all that?'

'Nope.' Sam and Dean's eyes roll to focus on Tony.

'Explain.' Dean demands.

'She's from New Orleans. She knew some of it already. I just tweaked the bits she had wrong and increased it when I asked her for help with research for Bobby or another hunter.'

'Only theoretical knowledge though?'

'Yes. He won't allow me to help out in any other way.'

'You, Abigail Sciuto, are far too precious to be let out in the field. We need you far too much here.'

'He's right Abby. You are too indispensible.' Gibbs adds.

'Besides, you are our little sister.' Sam draws Abby away from the agents and quietly persuades her to go back to her lab. 'After all, Tony's family is our family.'

'What does he say?'

'Decarabia and Vapula are currently at the FBI headquarters. It seems that the plan was to destroy us and the FBI before moving onto the CIA, Homeland Security and the Secret Service.'

'How does he know all that?' Dean demands.

'Apparently, those two have very big mouths.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Special Agent Fornell of the FBI walks along the corridors of the Hoover building towards his desk. He turns a corner and stops dead at the sight of two men behind it. He smiles tightly at the one sitting in his chair. 'DiNotzo.' He greets looking for any sign of visitor passes.

'You owe Gibbs hundred bucks.' Tony smiles at the agent.

'Somehow I knew you would be turning up sometime.'

'Let me guess, you hoped I wouldn't.' The expression on Fornell's face gives Tony the answer making him grin broadly. 'New probie. Scarily good.' Tony tilts his head towards his brother.

'Really?' Fornell drawls.

'Where are they?' Tony doesn't need to specify who he means.

'Heading up. You beat them by about three minutes or so.'

'Where are the others. Pike mentioned five were summoned.'

'Back in hell.' Dean speaks for the first time. 'Where they belong. Tone, Who's Pike?' Dean looks away at Tony's glare. The FBI agent smirks working out exactly who the "junior" agent is. 'Sorry.'

'What have-' Tony begins to tear into Dean but the arrival of the possessed men in handcuffs distracts him.

'Ten bucks says those cuffs aren't warded.' Dean drawls in Tony's ear.

'Course they're not. Normal people don't believe in demons.' Tony retorts.

'You saying I'm not normal?'

'Are you?' Dean concedes the point to his elder brother.

'Little or littler?' Fornell asks. Tony holds up a single finger in answer. 'Can I have me desk back now?' Tony rises from the chair.

'Be my guest.'

* * *

Tony and Dean both keep low but high enough to see the progress of the demons and their escorting agents. Both of them keep a peeled eye to see when the demons will attack. Suddenly, Fornell's phone rings. 'Fornell.' He answers it. 'Tony, for you.' Tony takes the phone from Fornell.

'Tony DiNozzo.'

'Tony, the Marines are dead.' Gibbs' gruff voice tells Tony down the line.

'How?'

'They just keeled over.'

'Shit.'

'Yeah.' Gibbs agrees.

'Get Ducky to check their sternum bone for marks. And their hipbones. Or they might have a tattoo or brand on their forearms or stomach and back.'

'What would they do?'

'Keep the possessed person alive for a certain timeframe after the exorcism.' Tony glances at the two demons. Dean catches Tony eye and blinks carefully. Tony nods and returns his attention to Gibbs. 'I'll call you back.' Tony hangs up without waiting for a reply. Fornell raises an amused eyebrow. 'Ready?' Tony mouths to is little brother. Dean smirks and nods. Tony ducks down and moves to an empty desk a decent distance between Fornell's desk and the demons. He stands to his fullest height. 'VAPULA.' He bellows using the full capacity of his lungs. The demon in question turns.

'You aren't a Winchester. You aren't a hunter.' It snarls. Tony gives it a big DiNozzo smile.

'Then who am I?' He asks. Vapula narrows the eyes of the human. When no answer is forthcoming, Tony undoes the top two buttons of his shirts. He pulls down the left side. 'If I'm not a hunter, then why do I have this or have consecrated iron rounds in here?' He waggles his gun in his hand. 'And why is my little brother standing right behind you with holy water?' The possessed man turns and sees Dean's face beaming right in his. Dean splashes the holy water from his bottle all over the man making his skin burn. Tony reacts as Dean does and they each take down a demon. Tony slaps his pair of handcuffs slightly higher than the pair already on him. Tony's pair make the skin burn furiously and the demon yell. Tony glances over at Fornell and lifts his eyebrow questioningly. The agent in question glances at the window and the stairwell. Tony nods in acknowledgement.

'Tony! Where?'

'Window.' Tony yells back as he hauls the man possessed by Marquis Decarabia towards the stairs.

'They strong?'

'You dissing Uncle Bobby's work?' Dean frowns and smirks as he deposits Vapula into the trap.

'I hate demons.' Dean mutters.

'I thought you hated humans more.'

'No, I like humans. I just don't get them. I get demons and other supernatural beings I just don't like 'em. They have patterns and instincts. Humans don't. Monsters are predictable, humans aren't. Remember when our brother was kidnapped.'

'The time in Minnesota?'

'We were surprised that they were only rednecks.'

'I'm still pissed at that.' Tony points a disapproving finger at his brother.

'Why?'

'Err, you didn't call me?'

'You were here in Washington, we were on the other side of the damn country, near enough.'

'Err, a plane? Not all of us are terrified of flying. And he's my little brother. I had to hear it from Caleb and Pastor Jim. I should have heard it from you, the second he disappeared.' Fornell rises from his desk severing the eye contact between the two.

'The pair of you. Shut up. You can deal with that later.'

'And we will.' Tony grits out with fire in his eyes. Dean swallows. He might have been in hell and fought for his life for a year in purgatory, but an angry older brother scares him even more than those two combined. 'You got the charms?' A note of anger is still evident in Tony's tone.

'Of course.' Dean swallows the impulse to be belligerent.

'Deal with Vapula.' The elder instructs the younger as he gets out his charms from the gun holster. Dean fishes his from his pocket.

'Little brother made these strong.'

'They'll disintegrate after this use. Probably.' Tony says flicking through them.

'What are they?' A young and newly-hired agent asks.

'A mix of torture, truth and naming charms.'

'Torture charms?'

'They only work on demons in devil traps.' Tony reassures the young agent.

'We could try them on you.'

'Dean. Luck. Pushed. Limit.'

'Tell him to shut up then.' Tony selects a charm and throws it at Decarabia. It lands at his feet.

'Uro.' He snarls before Decarabia can kick it away. The demon falls to his knees screaming. Tony watches him with a blank look on his face and cold emotionless eyes. Vapula tries to run at Tony but the trap holds him back. The demon throws himself against the boundaries again and again but fails to reach the NCIS agent.

'You will burn in hell. I will watch you burn.' Vapula screams at Tony. He spins to look at the frenzied being.

'Tell me something I don't know.'

'Tony, what? You didn't make a deal? Please no.'

'Why would I make a deal?' Tony laughs cruelly. 'No I didn't. But everything I've done, I would bet that everyone in this room, with maybe the exception of you is going to hell.'

'You aren't, Tony. Ash says otherwise.'

'I think I'll trust God and the angels, if they exist, rather than a dead and certifiably insane genius.'

'Hey, Ash is more than a genius. He's a genius's genius.' Tony lifts an eyebrow at his little brother. 'I'm shutting up now.'

'Good idea.' Tony agrees. The charms burns out allowing the demon's torture to stop. Tony turns back to face him. 'Fancy telling me what I want to know?'

'Hell is waiting for you.'

'I don't doubt it. But it'll see you a lot faster than me.' A fax machine whirs into life startling the demons. Fornell's phone rings. Tony turns to look completely ignoring the demon.

'Yeah. Thanks Gibbs. I'll let him know.'

'Both?' Tony enquires slightly nervously. Fornell nods once.

'Then why did the exorcisms work at the yard?' Dean asks. 'It was a standard chant.'

'Was it built on holy ground?'

'Nothing we've checked suggests so.'

'Could it be you two?

'Or the three of us. Three Campbells.'

'But I'm not a full blood.'

'They say Jesus wasn't.'

'Come on Dean. I'm a DiNozzo.'

'But you're a Campbell.'

'No you're not.' Agent Ron Slacks, sorry Sacks, states from his desk opposite Fornell's. 'Your mother's name was Partington.'

'Naughty, Naughty Senior.' Dean murmurs. 'Paying someone to hack into and change birth and marriage certificates.'

'All because she didn't want to be put down every day.'

'And she fell in love with dad. Didn't she run away from your father Tone?'

'Oh yeah she did and took me with her. Dig a little deeper _Slacks,_ it's all there if you know where to look. Princess, Wasn't it Jefferson who did it?'

'Err, yeah. Don't call me princess.'

'Tradition, man.'

'So what are we going to do with these two?' Dean asks before the age old argument can get out of hand.


End file.
